


Beneath Your Beautiful

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, Daisy is a photography student, F/M, Robbie will become her target, for a photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Taking a photo of him in such a peaceful stake would be considered creepy but she was a photography major, creepy was in her nature





	Beneath Your Beautiful

Daisy caught herself staring at the man underneath the old oak trees that lined the university. The subject at hand sat with his back against the tree, knees bent with a book resting on them as he slept rather then read. Taking a photo of him in such a peaceful stake would be considered creepy but she was a photography major, creepy was in her nature. The echo of the shutter felt louder in the busy court area, no one batting an eye at the photography student, all too busy with their noses in their books or heads in the clouds.

 

‘You know that is creepy right?’ Daisy fell onto the table, her hand over her heart, her other catching her camera before it dropped to the ground.

 

‘You know creeping up on people is creepy, _Rose_?’

 

She turned her attention back to the man underneath the tree, the man noticing Daisy with her camera, giving her a smile and a wink before heading off into the heart of the campus.

 

_Fuck._

‘See, now look what you have done.’ She watched the man walk away.

 

‘Why are we staring at my boy?’ Daisy felt another skip in her heart.

 

‘Why are people so content with creeping up on others?’ Daisy glared at Johnny, the man gave her a light shrug, wrapping an arm around Rose’s waist.

 

‘Wait, _boy?_ ’

 

‘Yeah, I could ask him to model for you some time.’

 

Johnny had that smirk on his face that Rose told warned her about. The one to run far away from.

 

‘You-’ she pointed at Rose, ‘ _shut it,_ you-’ she stared at Johnny, ‘add in a couple more people and we have an agreement.’

 

‘ _More?’_

 

‘Laugh all you want, _Rose,_ but you’re getting involved too, remember, your dad thinks of me as basically his second daughter.’ She smiled sweetly.

 

‘Do what she says and no one gets hurt.’ Rose whispered to Johnny, the man gave Rose a stern nod.

 

‘What do I do once I have people?’

 

‘Meet at the old chapel on tomorrow at 5pm, I got an idea.’

 

“ _Oh crap.”_

Daisy opted to ignore Rose, instead she packed her notes into her satchel with her camera already dangling carefully around her neck.

 

The old chapel stood on the hill overlooking the university. It once was the place where sacrifices and talks of ghosts and witches spread into the town. The black brick and grey steeple gave off the illusion that the temple was one that such events could have happened, the locals all knew that it was just rumours. The church went into ruin after the ministers died, granted no one knew how they died, Daisy only knows what her grandfather used to tell her for bedtime stories. May and Phil waited patiently in the corner for the others to come in. Natasha and Clint dragged in Jemma and Piper, the latter spotting Daisy and running up to tackle her into the black backdrop Daisy had just finished setting up.

 

‘Okay, okay, May and Coulson? Are you guys okay to bring everyone in and make them comfortable? I’m going to start with this one.’ She pointed to the giggling mess behind her.

 

Piper grabbed her hand and dragged her to the close off section Daisy had set up for her shoot. The lighting all aimed to where the subjects head would be, the camera aimed perfectly at most head heights.

 

‘So clothes or none?’ Piper winked.

 

‘Just a head shot, okay.’ She moved Piper to the right spot, tilting her head up to face the camera directly.

 

‘Now, be serious, no smiles, no quirks or grins, just serious business face.’ She took a couple of test shots, finding the perfect angle.

 

‘Alright, next one, think of the one thing that brings so much life and joy to you that you can’t help but relax.’ Daisy took three shots, smiling at the middle one, with Piper’s nose scrunched, lips turned up, eyes shut.

 

‘Perfect, you are all good to go.’ Daisy winked.

 

‘Thanks babe.’ Piper patted her cheek, calling for Mack to come get his serious on, the large laughter and thud that followed made Daisy laugh. It was going to be a long day.

 

‘Here?’ Daisy smiled and nodded to where Yoyo pointed.

 

Natalia was terrifying but for a moment, she let her walls down and Daisy captured her grace and calm. Clint was Clint, Phil showed the terrors of suffering from PTSD, Sam gave an insight to the success of overcoming PTSD, Rose tried as hard as she could to disrupt Daisy.

 

‘I’m Ace, one of Johnny’s friends,’ the man sounded kind and spoke soft, Daisy felt her heart flutter once more.

 

‘Right, thank you so much for helping out.’ Daisy smiled, the man taking her instructions with ease, taking only two photos in total.

 

‘You’re welcome.’ Ace smiled, skipping, actual skipping, off to find someone, Daisy assumed.  

 

‘Ace is cool, he gets along with your friends well.’ Johnny appeared from the side. Daisy just nodded, turning to him.

 

‘Robbie was quite keen for joining in on this, especially after finding out who it was for, it seems you are not the only one who has been staring at the other.’ Daisy’s cheeks reddened.

 

‘I don’t know what you are talking about, serious face on.’

 

She shot a couple of photos.

 

‘Your cheeks say otherwise.’ Johnny grinned, Daisy took two more.

 

‘Just smile and be carefree.’ She rolled her eyes, getting the best shot of the night.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

‘You’re welcome Daisy.’ Johnny stopped just before leaving, ‘be careful with his heart, it has been hurt many times before.’ He patted her shoulder, calling for his bro.

 

Daisy blinked, shaking her head at a cough to her left. Robbie stood, eyebrow raised and smirk on his lips at her, Daisy focusing on her project and nothing at all to do with his mouth.

 

‘Hi, I’m Robbie, the man you’ve been staring at.’

 

_Kill me now._

 

‘I wouldn’t want to do that sweetheart, we haven’t even had a date yet.’ Daisy stared, internally screaming at herself for being an idiot.

 

‘What makes you think I would say yes?’ She pointed to the ‘x’ on the floor. Robbie shuffled on the spot, his eyes still on her causing a shiver down her back.

 

‘The staring at him from afar and at my lips just now.’ He winked.

 

‘Maybe I think you’re just a good model?’

 

‘You saying I’m pretty?’

 

‘Annoying.’ She retorted, his laugh letting a little of her tension leave her body.

 

‘I like you, you’re hot, quick with your wit, smart enough to get this band together.’ He nodded to the crew outside who had been before him.

 

‘What do you say?’

 

‘Head up, serious expression please.’ She ignored his question, taking a three quick photos.

 

‘Yes ma’am.’

 

‘Now give me joy, happiness, anything that makes you feel like you are floating on air.’

 

‘Like hearing you say yes?’ Daisy ducked her head, biting on her bottom lip.

 

‘Please?’

 

Robbie nodded. Daisy only needed one shot, his face giving her all the feelings of freedom and joy, like breathing in that first gasp of air after being near drowned. It was light and free and perfect. It made her stomach drop, the words of Johnny repeating themselves in her head. Whoever did that to him deserved hell or worse.

 

‘Thank you for being so accommodating.’ Daisy swallowed down her nerves.

 

‘You still haven’t answered.’ He took a step forward, Daisy held her ground.

 

‘Tell me what you think of your photo during the exhibition then see if you want to ask me again, some people find it very confronting seeing their true self on display like that.’ Daisy stood tall, his steps brought him right to her side.

 

‘So if I’m cool with it, you’ll say yes.’ He whispered into her ear.

 

‘We’ll see. She stared at him, his breath hitting her lips.

 

‘Yes-’ he leaned in closer, ‘we-’ a slow pause drew between them, ‘will.’ He kissed her cheek, smirking at the redness that flared from her cheeks.

 

 _I’m fucked,_ were the only words circulating around her head. The exhibit looked okay, she looked okay, her nerves were not okay. They were skyrocketing through the glass ceiling and breaking free into the night. Staff, students, her professors, all walked around the room, looking at each picture and nodding, marking things down on their stupid clipboards, sipping on their stupid champagne, fuck. Phil noticed her stress, coming over to remind her to breath, drink water and walk around, be proud of it all, it was good.

 

‘He’s right,’ Daisy smiled, turning to face Johnny, Rose, Robbie and another that she had never met.

 

‘This is amazing.’ Rose smiled, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

 

‘I look amazing.’ Johnny winked.

 

‘ _Imgladitlooksokaycauseiamnotdealingwell.’_

Rose patted her friend on the back while Johnny went off in search of water.

 

‘You’re the artist?’ the unknown of the group asked.

 

She nodded.

 

‘Impressive, you did good to manage to make my brother look decent.’ He moved his head towards Robbie.

 

‘Thanks, it was a lot of hard work.’ she winked.

 

‘I like her.’ Rose laughed as Johnny took reigns of the wheelchair from Robbie, the pair planning something to do with fire extinguishers that, given the look on Rose’s face, will be extinguished, fast.

 

‘Idiots.’ Both Robbie and Daisy muttered.

 

‘So sweetheart, where am I?’ Daisy raised her eyebrow, tilting her head.

 

‘Portrait, gotta make sure I look better than Johnny.’ Daisy breathed out, nodding to nothing.

 

‘Come with me.’ She grabbed his hand, interweaving them between the people congratulating her and looking at the photos.

 

The giant wall in the middle of the room showcased her main photos. One side was Phil, the man she inspired to be like, she looked up to and wanted to show the world what she saw.

 

‘These are my main two, Phil-‘ she took a breath, ‘and you.’

 

Robbie stopped in his tracks. Daisy let him go on his own, walking around the wall, a small gasp causing her hands to fist up, breathing get caught in her throat. Worry taking over, she peeked around the corner, Robbie didn’t look worried or made, the slack jaw and eyes stuck on himself made her feel relieved.

 

‘I look, you did.’ Robbie changed his eyes between the artwork and Daisy.

 

‘You like it?’ Daisy took a small step towards him, when he didn’t back away she took a few more till she was by his side.

 

‘I look-.’

 

‘Like how I see you.’ she whispered, Robbie cupped the side of her cheek, bringing her close so their noses were touching.

 

‘You okay if I kiss you?’

 

‘I won’t be if you don’t.’ She closed the gap, smiling into the kiss, ignoring the whoops and whistles that echoed around them. She pulled away, resting her forehead against his, breathing in air like it was more than her life line.

 

‘So, wanna go on that date?’


End file.
